The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 4
Description Segments Vacation Break 1 is working in his shift inside the Citadel and on his computer, when he discovers DasBoSchitt is not working on Episode 4 and currently on vacation. Apparently annoyed, #1 proceeds to the vacation spot after hijacking a headcrab canister and demands that DasBoSchitt make Episode 4 (through a sign), to which the latter says no. Enraged, #1 drops the sign and holds his victim on gunpoint, to which DasBoSchitt performs a backflip kicking the handgun away from his captor's hands, but #1 eventually kicks him hard in the groin and demands that he continue making Episode 4. Heavy on a Ball A person is unable to concentrate on his work after the RED Heavy, who sits on a red ball, keeps bumping the table. Hiding his real objective, the person asks how much the ball costs, to which the Heavy replies, "It costs 400,000 dollars" (a quote from Meet the Heavy). The disturbed person pops the ball with a needle, causing the Heavy to fall on the floor, the Heavy gains revenge by pointing a minigun at the popper and killing him. This skit is a reference to The Office, (Season 2, Episode 8: Preformace Review, DasBoSchitt used the sound clips from the episode, and the desks are set up in the same fashion as the episode.) where Dwight Schrute is on an exercise ball, and Jim Halpert asks him "How much is that?" then proceeds to pop it, causing Dwight to fall down. In The Office episode, however, the ball was blue, and not red. Everybody Loves Francis - Skit 2 - Time Paradox In the second instance Francis has been featured in a sarcastic role (the first being in the second episode), Arne Magnusson talks to him and Alyx and asks them how quick they can get to White Forest. In a sarcastic statement, Francis replies "long enough to know that you've got a pretty mouth", and decapitates Magnusson by kicking him with his foot going through the monitor. Alyx, shocked, calls a time paradox sending them to the very beginning of Half-Life 2, and Francis says that it's his fault... again. Purple Stuph A differently voiced Chuckles the Cheat, Odessa, and a citizen go to the fridge and take two bottles of Sunny D. Later then, Father Grigori arrives and checks the refrigerator but then discovers that his favorite drink has been stolen. In his anger, he throws out the drinks from the fridge. When Chuckles comes in, Grigori throws a refrigerator, eventually killing him (a chainsaw sound is heard), with the notice that says "Purple Stuph, If ya know what's good for ya." Chuckles the Cheat - Part 1 - Trapped In an Elevator The next skit goes through a retelling of what happened to Charles Olson (also known as Chuckles), when in the pilot episode Dr. Hax caught him hacking in a game of Counter-Strike: Source. It is later revealed that after recovering from his injuries from Dr. Hax's monitor strike and UberKleiner's bullets, he returns to get his computer from the same place, when the elevator is then stuck. Throughout the rest of the skit, it shows the viewer what Chuckles does inside the elevator, from creating a fire to attaching a (fake) headcrab on his head. Wii Sports Alyx and Barney are playing a game of Wii Sports, when Barney scores a half-strike in a game of bowling and cheerfully dances. Aggravated, Alyx hurls her Wii Remote into the TV, which ricochets into Barney's left eye. Dr. Kleiner, oblivious to Alyx departing the room, is shocked when he discovers the remote embedded in Barney's eye. Explosive Pain Pills In a zombie shootout, Bill throws an explosives at them, but Louis, thinking that the explosives were pain pills, falls for them. But soon, an explosion kills the zombies, and the former thinks Louis is dead, but to his surprise, he is alive, but headless. Later, when they are standing near a door, a headcrab latches onto Bill, and Louis grabs a submachine gun and kills the headcrab, leaving both now headless. Chuckles the Cheat - Part 2 - Dr. Hax Strikes Again Continuing from where Chuckles is banging himself on the elevator walls, the skit continues when he continues doing this. He finally finds a way to escape, by cheating using noclip , and he is able to get through the elevator doors. Unfortunately, Dr. Hax sees him do it, and after suddenly getting a surprised expression on his face, Chuckles is again hit by a telepathically-thrown monitor from Dr. Hax. As he crawls out the window, the monitor hits his leg and propels him outward, shattering the glass and sending him flying toward a pole. The scene then returns to the same deep hole where Dr. Hax catapulted Chuckles inside a car. Inside, he hears Dr. Kleiner ask the same question he asked the player in the first episode, and answers no, but the lamp is spun and reveals a woman holding a sandwich. The woman talks and laughs manically (from a Quizno's commercial) , and at the same time, Chuckles' head explodes, but he wakes up in Dr. Kleiner's laboratory, realizing it was a dream after all. After thanking him however, Dr. Kleiner is revealed to be UberKleiner, and instantly kills Chuckles with a barrage of bullets. Two weeks later, Chuckles deletes his hacks after his past experiences. Later, however, he tells that "this sucks." Credits and Post-credits During the credits, Dr. Breen is shown surfing over hills. The final scene takes place in a cinema, with Dr Manhattan Watchmen on the big screen. At the end of the scene, where Manhattan's lower half is visible, Dr. Robotnik says "PINGAS!" repeatedly. Links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2cxHYNMyyw The Gmod Idiot Box: Episode 4 in Youtube] Category:Videos Category:DasBoSchitt Category:Gmod Idiot Box